


remember that night

by umfox



Category: a reader insert
Genre: Blood, Crying, Divorce, F/M, Flashbacks, Kids, Kissing, Love, Marriage, Rape, Sex, bumps along the way, friends to lover's, happy ending (i think xD), past haunts you, selfharm, toms a jerk in a few chapters, you get pregnant all of the sudden, your friends try and help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-17 11:14:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2307611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umfox/pseuds/umfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night you were going out to 711 across the street. Your husband tom hiddleston told you not to go but you did and something happen that you would remember forever.</p><p>It will have rape on this chapter so you have been warned!!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Tom was out you were alone in your bedroom with the door locked. You sobbed and sobbed felling so useless. You still remember the rapist words harsh words. It cause shivers down your spine just thinking of that moment. You cried badly when Tom was gone. You would lock yourself in your and Tom's room crying. If you told tom he would flip out. You don't let anyone touch you anymore cause that day. Not even Tom your own husband. You still remember that night.......

Flash back~~~~~~~~~ (no duh Sherlock)

 

"TOMMMM" you shouted loudly. "Yes?" He asked sticking his head out the bathroom. "I'm going to the store." You said packing up your purse. "But it's 10:00 in the night please don't go, you don't even know who's out there that time of night." Tom said coming out the bathroom with his hair messy and a toothbrush in his hand. 

"I'll be fine hun." You told tom smiling and stroking his cheek. "Fine but bring this." Tom said going to the jeans he wore today. He took something out of it and it was a pocket knife. "Thomas why the fuck do you have a pocket knife?" You asked. "Its called self-defense hun learn it, live it, love it." He said kissing your cheek and handing it to you. You chuckled and put the pocket knife in your purse. 

"Love you." You said walking out the door smiling. You were going to 711 it was just a cross the street. You wanted to walk cause it was a beautiful night. The wind threw your hair was nice. Until you felt strong arms grab you waist and pull you to a dark alley. "Tom?" You asked hopeing it was tom.

"Who's tom hun." The stranger asked. A male stranger. 'This is not good' you thought. He pinned you to floor and took off all your clothes. Leaving you naked and cold. He started kissing your neck. You yelled stop a lot of times but he told you if you talked he'll kill you. When he turned you were going to grab your purse but he grabbed it before you and threw it somewhere not in sight.

Then he grabbed you wrist and saw the bracelet tom gave to you. And saw your ring. "So your married." The stranger asked. You sobbed and nodded. He grabbed your bracelet and ripped it. The beads flew everywhere. He then was going for your ring but you moved. Then he grabbed you hard on your thigh and pulling you close to him. His grip tighten. Then he remove his hand and yanked your hair. You saw he made a mark on your thigh. 

He then took off his clothes and plugged his manhood in you (sorry didn't know what to call it). It hurt badly everytime he would thrust into you it would cause pain badly. You couldn't do anything but cry. Your hands were tied by something he found there. It felt like something ripped inside you. You then began to bleed but he wouldn't stop. You could feel him inside your womb. Then you began to black out. 

(Y/n) Pov

I cried and cried badly. It hurt he just laughed and I cried. He raped me and I couldn't do nothing about it just cry. After he was done my vision got blurry and everything turned black. 

 

 

After a few minutes I woke up I was still at the alley but now in something like clothes. I was laying next to someone. It was my rapist. He was a sleep. I got up quietly and still. I found my shoes put them on. I saw my purse next to a trash can so I grabbed it and ran home. I open the door quickly. I felt dirty and bad. 

I walked to mine and Tom's room. The door was kinda open so I looked and saw Tom still awake. He was watching movies. He smiled and laughed at his movies. I couldn't smile anymore I felt broken and sad. That man in that room is my husband and I got raped. I felt a tear go down my eye. I quickly wiped it away and walked in. Tom looked at me. 

"What happen why we're you so long you know how worried I was." Tom said getting off the bad and hugging me. But when he hugged me it felt good to be safe in his arms. I didn't like him touching me a lot.

"I'm just going to sleep Tom." I said frowning. "Are you alright." he asked. I nodded and feel on my bed and just let the darkness take me.

Flash back over~~~~~~~~~~~ 

I was lost in my thoughts I didn't even notice someone came in, I felt someone's arms go around me and hug me. I freaked out and looked up to see Benedict's blue eyes. He was hugging me and shushing me to stay calm. After a minute I sighed "Benny promise me you won't tell Tom." I said frowning. "I don't know until I hear what it is so please tell me." Ben looked down at me sadly. "Fine...... I got raped last night." I said slowly hanging onto his shirt. He then held me tightly. And whispered "I'm so sorry (Y/n)." He said rubbing small circles around my back. 

Then Kathleen walked in muttering words you couldn't understand (Kathleen is just a made of character I did so pretty much a friend of yours). Then she stopped and looked at me then bendict then she signed. "Your pregnant." She said looking at both of us. "No she's not pregnant, wait right?" Asked Benedict looking down at me. "I haven't checked." I said sadly. "Wait I'm so confused." Kathleen said. "I got raped last night." I said hiding my face into Ben's shirt. "By Tom that little butt I'll kick and punch him later." Kathleen said madly. 

I chuckled "no it wasn't tom and plus he doesn't know." I said. "Oh, I'll get you pregnancy sticks." Kathleen said digging in her bag. "Why do you have pregnancy sticks?" Ben asked looking at Kathleen confused. "You wanna know my sex life?" Kathleen asked to Ben. "No." Ben said shaking his head. "Then shut up." Kathleen said throwing him the sticks. 

"I'll go check." I said getting up and walking up to the bathroom.

Benedict's Pov

Me and Kathleen just stood there looking at each other. She didn't even blush or look away like other girls. "What?"snapped Kathleen. "Pity." I said turning back to bathroom. All of the sudden I heard a shout it was (Y/n) I ran as fast as I can to the bathroom. I open the door to see poor (Y/n) sitting on the floor crying. I looked and saw the pregnancy test two blue lines. It was positive. "Oh God this is bad." I said out loud. Then I felt someone slap me on the back of the head. I turned to see Kathleen. "Shut up you cock." She said running to the floor to (Y/n). She held poor crying (Y/n) in her arms. Then we all heard the door slam. "(Y/N) I'M HOME." It was Tom's voice. Then I heard Kathleen say "speak of the devil." 

Tom's Pov

"(Y/N) I'M HOME." I yelled. That's odd she always yells back. Then I heard crying from the room and talking. I ran to our room and saw bendict standing there, Kathleen sitting down trying to calm (Y/n) my (Y/n). She was crying. Benedict just stood there stupidly staring at me. Our bed was a mess. "What's going on?" I asked frowning. Bendict walked in front of Kathleen and (Y/n). He looked down at (Y/n) and she nodded. "Um.... Well you see yesterday In the night (Y/n) was um...." He spoke but couldn't finish. "Come on spit it out." I snapped. "She got..... raped." He said frowning. I stood shock for second.


	2. sorry!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know xD

I'm sorry I'm not putting the next chapter it's cause I have stuff to do so sorry plz don't hate me :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> New fanfic yayz xD anyway hope you like. I worked hard on and if anything is wrong plz tell me I will go and correct it. Kathleens just a made up character I put with Benny boy. Comment if you want. Peace peps!!!!


End file.
